Talk:Ose
Testimonials *Killable by an alliance of 12 level 61 characters or a party of 6 level 64 characters; Soloable by most jobs at level 75 (some form of Paralyna and Silena is recommended). *Killable by 75 NIN/WAR and 75 RDM/WHM. *Killable by a party of 5 BLMs and a PLD lvl 50 with the Freeze/sleep technique. Natsuchii 06:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *75 BLM/RDM can solo this easy w/o items using gravity, bind, nuke. Method. *Soloable by 73 BLM/WHM using Sleep, Bind, Nuke in the West Tunnel. Used up to 3 Yag Drinks and 1 CreamPuff. Rawriorasura 16:34, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Rawrior(Asura) *Soloable by SMN/SCH with Fenrir and Eclipse Bite every time that you recast your avatar. *Soloable by DRK/SAM starting with over 100tp, and using Seigan, Third Eye, and Dread Spikes. Very Difficult, but do-able. *Soloable by 75RDM/NIN using sleep-nuke method 02:11, 25 June 2008 (UTC) *Duoed by a 75 THF/NIN and 67 DRG/WHM, stacked lots of MP gear to use on HBs, Paralyna and Silena, as well as Yag Drinks, relatively easy fight overall. *Duoed by 75 DRG/SAM and 73 WHM/BLM without too much trouble. *Duoed by a 75 PLD/DNC and 75 SMN/WHM, was a tough fight but second round SMN just healed and removed para when needed. *Duoed by RDM/NIN and 75NIN/WAR with a little difficulty.--Keitarou 19:10, 20 June 2008 (UTC). *Soloable by BST 72+ (so you can safely charm the Toramas). WHM subjob is imperative for Blink/Stoneskin/Paralyna. Gaudy Harness also recommended as Ose can eat through your pets too quickly for you to rest. Each Torama will take off approximately 5-10% of Ose's HP. Duo partner recommended to remove the chance of having your NM stolen while you swap pets. 09:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Note* Added Paralyze effect to regular attacks which was never noticed before* * Solable by Bst/Whm (Highly Recomended) or Bst/Nin to lay safe with attacking it for a bit and transfering eminity using Snarl. Another great tactic is use the pets (Courels) in the cave against Ose. Must have pet food along with you for curs and echo/paralna ready at hand. *Failed solo by a 75WAR/NIN, due to fast attack rate and TP moves. *Soloable by a competent 75RDM with most sub jobs through sleep/nuking. Note to keep Stoneskin up at all times to avoid the additional paralyze effect, and back turned to the Ose. Has been duo'd with a 75DRG/37BLU and 65DRG/32WHM, spamming Foot Kick on /blu and the /whm casting Silena and Paralyna. Soloable 75BLM/37RDM using kite nuke tactics, pull out of Torama room to avoid aggroing while kiting, around 10k hp. Duoed by a 75 RDM/WHM and 75 WAR/NIN, with little to no difficulty. Setsumi Trioed by a 75 SAM/DNC, 75 NIN/WAR, and 70 DRG/WHM. Quetzacoatl Duoed by 75 THF/NIN and 67 DNC/SAM. Easy fight until Ose hit about 10%, then it's attack rate seemed to speed up and it's evasion went through the roof. Ose dodged 5 Quicksteps in a row forcing me to use Trance to keep healing until last DE took it down. Skinwalker/Asura Duoed by a 75 SAM/NIN and 75 RDM/WHM Kankli 17:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Placeholder Can this claim someone put on the front page be verified: *Is only one place holder (PH) is the last Torama in the stack of 8 Torama in the Wide Scan around H-6. If anyone can verify this please note it here in the discussion page, otherwise it may get reverted back to the old statement. --Wayka 17:00, 3 April 2007 (EDT) :I've heard a lot of claims recently similar to this, whereby someone will claim the placeholder is the last in a group, rather than the entire group. I think it's bogus and the only reason people are claiming this is because the NM appears last on the group when it does spawn. However, that whole group can spawn anywhere in a specific area, so it's kind of a pointless statement to say it's just the last unless someone spends time specifically killing, say, the first in a group over and over and see if the mob does or does not pop. But who wants to do that test? --Mierin 18:22, 3 April 2007 (EDT) ::An example to what Mierin is saying about why people may claim this is Valkurm Emperor. In the talk page for VE, it has been proven through testing that the first Damefly pop on the widescan list is the one and only placeholder, but when VE pops, VE will show last on that group on the list. It has to do with the order of the IDs listed in the DATs I think on how it will actually show up on widescan. Just because the NM appears last on the list doesn't particularly mean that the placeholder is also the last mob on the list. --Wayka 19:45, 3 April 2007 (EDT) Eicca thf75/bst75 Server: Valefor I camp Ose for a lot hours, I get the jerkin in 1/3, I camp it like bst, and I charm the last Torama like for 6 hours, because a lot ppl are caping Ose, so when all leave I killed my pet, so 16.37 hours after Ose die for me, and Ose pop 16 after my pet die. I think is true that only one is the PH, the last Torama of stack (8 toramas) in Wide scan.Cya. :The post above says that the last one may be a placeholder but it is not enough evidence to show that it is the only placeholder. Theories like Leaping Lizzy and Valkurm Emperor have had enough testing to prove their claims, but this one incident is not really enough to say that the last widescan entry is the only placeholder. It is quite possible anyone could try to kill any other one on widescan and it could pop. Unless anyone wants to test this theory out which I think is unlikely due to the level of the mob, I'm going to revert it back to the original post. --Wayka 19:05, 3 April 2007 (EDT) ::The information is still worth stating, as long as we let them know that it's unverified. It's also more likely that someone will try to verify the information if the information is there and has a tag. ~ Karuberu 20:48, 3 April 2007 (EDT) :::This should be acceptable and it is worded well so maybe someone who has time may test it. --Wayka 06:33, 4 April 2007 (EDT) :::Me and a friend (both BST) did some testing on the 8 Toramas on widescan. We would start by killing the top one and work our way to the bottom. Then wait for respawns etc. We camped Ose this way 3 times and in all cases, Ose spawned last, suggesting the 8th Torama is indeed the true placeholder. Ose itself however does not appear on widescan in the same position. On widescan, it usually looks like this: 8 Torama, 1 Labyrinth Manticor, 1 Torama. When Ose is up, it looks like this: 7 Torama, 1 Labyrinth Manticor, Ose, 1 Torama. -- Sikbok - Kujata :::: As far as I know, there is only one PH for Ose, I've never seen it spawn anywhere besides near the little cubby hole (NE). Lancer 14:18, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::: Do you mean the hole in the North West? Theres nothing in the North East. --Anonymous 07:32, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::: I've camped it twice (2/2), once it did spawn at the exit in the west. However last night it spawn north of that, a fair bit north (I saw it pop, so it appears it can pop in other places... just seems rare)- Dracaunt-Fenrir 4 August 2008 All the variable changes to the placeholder information is making it seem redundant and cluttered. I tried cleaning it up a bit but it was reverted without proper discussion, latest major revisions outlined below: Original: :*Lottery Spawn from the Torama around (H-6). :**The true placeholder is random one of the last two Torama in the cluster of 8 Torama in the Wide Scan. :**The true placeholder spawn point will move about the room from kill to kill. If the Torama that you kill respawns in a different location, it is a good inclination you have the placeholder. My cleanup: :*Lottery Spawn from the Torama around (H-6). :**The true placeholder is random one of the last two Torama in the cluster of 8 Torama in the Wide Scan. It's spawn point will move after each kill, this method can be used to determine the placeholder. :**Ose tends to spawn on the west side of the room, next to the giant fish bones (approximately 95% of the time). Modified Revert: :*Lottery Spawn from the Torama around (H-6). :**The true placeholder is one of the last two Torama in the cluster of 8 Torama in the Wide Scan, though which one is random. :**The true placeholder's spawn point will change after each kill. If the Torama that you kill respawns in a different location, it is a good inclination you have the correct placeholder. :**Ose tends to spawn on the west side of the room, next to the giant fish bones (approximately 95% of the time). ---- Two lines of The true placeholder is unnecessary and needs some consolidation/better clarification. -- 20:16, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Assault Jerkin droprate While the wiki page says Assault Jerkin has a low droprate, personally, I've seen it drop very often, 4/4 on last kills and 2/4 before that. Maybe just sheer luck, but it's not a horrible droprate, at the least. --Maranwe 16:10, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I'm 0/26. Ean 14:45, 8 November 2007 (EST) I've been helping my uncle camp this, and he's 0/20. Malumultimus 07:11, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I'm personally 2/2 on Ose, however I know people who are 1/35+ (Poor DRGs D:). 4 August 2008 1/3 here. Sheemone00 12:19, 28, Oct, 2008 (PST) Strategy Sleep and Nuke is a safe way to win, but be sure to face away to avoid Paralyze and Silence. * Turing your back against Blaster doesn't work. Immune: Lightning? I can personally testify this as false. When I solo Ose on RDM, I always use a mix of thunder III and blizzard III to take it down, and not once have I had a thunder III completely resisted (for 0 damage or something). I've had partial resists, but that's just the luck of the draw. Perhaps that "immunity" refers specifically to stun?Oobdinglada 02:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC)